<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ink Stain Elbows by Ellerigby13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639187">Ink Stain Elbows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13'>Ellerigby13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fade to Black, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Writers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Val and Darcy take a much-needed vacation from their dazzling lives as an esteemed photographer and author.  They also take a few photos.</p><p>Happy Pride :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ink Stain Elbows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Will you do your author bio pose for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy pouts.  Her lipstick is the   “I hate the author bio pose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val lowers her camera, smiling and squinting into the one ray of sun that peeks over Darcy’s shoulder to hit her square in the eye.  “Then do the author pose you wish you could do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy leans forward, in her Very Professional Blazer Outfit, closes one eye, sticks out her tongue, and flips her the bird with both hands.  Val snorts, lifting the camera back up and snapping the shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you should use this one for your real author bios from now on, baby.”  The bulb flashes again, and Darcy adjusts her pose, turning around and thrusting her ass to the camera with her tongue still out.  Val feels herself snort again, and leans back, bending her knees a little, to get Darcy’s ass’s best angle.  “All these are going on your website.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna do my nudes when we get back to the cottage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val drops the camera, letting it bounce against her chest, and grabs Darcy by the hips, pulling her close enough that she can press a small kiss to the tender spot below her ear.  It’s not Val’s fault that she’s blessed with perfectly grabbable hips.  Or that brilliant mind, or the sweetest little gap between her two front teeth that she loves running her tongue over when she explores Darcy’s mouth like it’s their first time together.  “Hmmm...gonna do more than take your nudes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy shivers into her girlfriend’s touch, reaching her hand back to palm the back of her neck, and turns her head to meet her lips properly, letting her tongue dart out quickly to taste her cherry lip balm.  “I love you the most,” she murmurs into her kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you the most,” Val whispers back.  She means it all the way down to her bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She holds Darcy for a little while longer, until a kid rolling by on a skateboard tells them to get a room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>